


BFB

by thatanalystguy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actual Edgelord Georgi Popovich, Background Relationships, Best Girl Mila Babicheva, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Sara Crispino, Oblivious Michele Crispino, Pining Emil Nekola, Song Lyrics, This Is STUPID, This is gay as hell, This is not only stupid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You've been warned, i should literally be doing anything and everything else right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanalystguy/pseuds/thatanalystguy
Summary: High School AU where Emil and Sara are in gymnastics together, and Emil has a crush on Mickey, Sara’s brother,  who is a member of Georgi’s punk-rock, garage, trash band (insert some gay-ass, edgelord name here).ORThe Yuri!!! On Ice song fic that no one asked for or wants...except me.They’re all seniors in Highschool.Sara and Emil are best friends.Sara and Mila are in lesbians with each other.Emil is in lesbians with Mickey.Georgi is Mila’s cousin and forever alone...which is cannon. The forever alone, not them being cousins...That I’m aware of.





	BFB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Human Race](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Human+Race).



_ I call you up when I know he's at home,  _

_ I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.  _

_ Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  _

_ Should I give him a smile?  _

_ Should I get up and leave? _

 

Emil took a large gulp as he dialed the Crispino residence with shaky fingers. He called Sara all the time, why should he be nervous calling his best friend? Maybe it was because he was starting to feel a tinge of guilt way down his gut. Emil and Sara had been in Gymnastics together since childhood and they told each other everything, well almost everything - Emil was currently hiding something, and while he knew he should be honest and he couldn’t stomach the guilt, he also couldn’t bare the thought of losing Sara forever. 

 

The phone rang three times before a familiar voice picked up the phone, and to his surprise, it was just the one he was hoping to hear. Chills ran through him from head to toe, like a wave of electricity lighting his skin on fire as butterflies filled his stomach.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Uh-Hey Mickey!”

 

“Oh, hey Emil.  Sara’s in the shower right now, but she should be out in a few. I can tell her to call you back. If you want...or-” 

 

Michele trailed off and the loudest silence of Emil’s life nearly sent him reeling. Emil and Michele hadn’t really talked since middle school. Did he want to catch up? What was the ‘or’? Did Mickey actually want to talk to him? His face lit up in a bright pink blush, a dumb grin plastered his face, and he thanked whatever deity or deities there may have been that Mickey wasn’t there to see it. Finally Emil broke the awkward silence, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

 

“Or?”

 

“Well she shouldn’t be much longer. I was going to say that I could just set the phone on the counter and let her know...If you don’t mind waiting.”

 

“Ah. Yeah. No. It’s fine. Um - Could you just let her know I called?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Alright thank you Mickey.” 

 

“No problem.”

 

Emil was cut off by the dial tone before he could even say ‘bye’, and really hoped that the disappointment he’d only set himself up for wasn’t apparent in his tone. He always stammered like that, at least, when he talked to Mickey, so maybe he didn’t notice - he’d hoped, but he probably still thought he was just some weird, babbling idiot. 

 

Michele was extremely overprotective of Sara, but the entire Crispino family seemed to think he was harmless enough, so much so they’d even allowed them to attend co-ed sleepovers together on occasion, so Mickey being short with him wasn’t really a surprise. After reflecting for what felt like eternity the phone rang and Emil nearly jumped off of his bed, so deep in his thoughts that the tone startled him. 

 

“Sara?!” 

 

“Mhm~ Mikey said you called?”   
  
“Yup.”

 

“What’s up?” 

 

“Just calling to chat!”

 

...definitely not crushing on your brother.

  
  


_ I know it's strange, _

_ I don't know what I'm thinking, _

_ But is it wrong, _

_ If I see him this weekend? _

 

_ I really hope I can get him alone, _

_ I just don't-don't want her to know. _

 

“Wow! Really?!” Emil shouted from the balance beam, eyes shining like Christmas lights.    
  
“Yup!” Sara chimed happily, turning to Emil from her place on the floor where she and girlfriend, Mila, were currently stretching on the mats. “So cool!” Emil added. Mila chuckled and joined the conversation, extending the invitation so that Emil didn’t worry about imposing, although with the two of them he was always welcome, but he’d rubbed a couple of their classmates the wrong way and was trying really hard to stop inviting himself to everything, whether he was welcome or not.  “It’s this Saturday night, do want to come with us?” Emil nodded vigorously, almost throwing off his own balance, earning a giggle from the girls below him. 

 

“I had no idea Mickey was in a band! What’s their band name?” the shaggy-haired teen chipped. “Si~”, explained Sara, “He plays the drums.” Emil’s eyes continued to sparkle as he hopped down from the beam and sat criss-cross on the floor next to them, listening intently, his excitable personality shining through as always. “I think the band is called, ‘Blacker Than My Soul’, or something like that. They change it all the time.” Sara added, her brows knitted together in thought. “That’s uh-Interesting.”, Emil said with concern tinting his voice, and making its way to his features as well. Mila’s eyes rolled and she let out a scoff, “It’s Georgi’s band, so don’t expect them to be great.” 

 

“Mila!” Sara correct with a chuckle, her tanned fingers giving a playfully but correcting smack to the redhead’s hand. Mila snickered as she retracted her hand, before looking to Emil and focusing intently on the way his blue eyes shone with elation. “It’ll be a lot of fun though.”    
  
Emil nodded in agreement, perhaps too eager, but the thought of seeing Mickey on a stage doing something he liked to do? It would make up for all those boring gymnastics performances of Emil’s he’d had to sit through all of these years - of course, he wasn’t there for Emil. His heart fluttered as he imagined being bold enough to confess to him, and daydreamed about a rock-star Mickey writing a song just for him.

 

_ I kinda think that I might be his type, _

_ 'Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy. _

_ Sometimes I feel like he might make a move, _

_ Is this all in my head? _

_ I don't know what to do. _

 

The week was dragging on forever and the slower it went the more excited and nervous Emil got for Satruday night. His brain turned to mush every time he pictured a sweaty Mickey on a fluorescently lit stage, beating down on a drum set with passion and purpose - stupid hormones. He was so busy daydreaming about the weekend that he was dazed in all of his classes, and even fumbled with books when swapping them out for the next class - but school was over and now it was time to load up his homework.

 

Hot and bothered, and nervous and excited, and so very clumsy Emil managed to drop his Chemistry folder, spilling out all of his quizzes and study guides onto the floor in front of his locker.  Emil cursed to himself and knelt down to pick up the papers, only to see a pair of mocha hands carefully assisting, a familiar voice echoing in his ears. “Let me help you with that.” 

His blue orbs shot up and met with amethyst ones, but they weren’t framed by a soft round face and long raven locks, they were framed by chiseled features and chestnut hair. Emil stuttered and stammered and his face turned beet red, all beyond his control, and he begged for the sweet embrace of death as he cast his gaze to the floor and quickened his pace, lips pursed and trembling with embarrassment. “Th-Thanks Mickey.” 

 

The two stood up when all the papers were collected and Emil messily shoved them back into the sharpie graffitied folder, screwing his eyes shut and expecting Mickey to leave, but he was surprised for a second time. “So Sara said you’re coming to Battle of the Bands with them, this weekend?” Emil looked up quickly and met Emil’s gaze, nodding slowly in agreement as he hugged the messy mass of papers to his chest far too tightly. “Cool!” Michele added. “See you there.” Michele flashed his pearly whites in a charming smile and then he was gone, waving as he exited the school building, calling back to the taller teen with a laugh “Try not to drop those again!” 

 

Unfortunately, that’s exactly what he did in his state of total bliss. 

 

“Ah man!” Emil sighed to himself, before slamming his head into his locker. “Ow!” He grasped his head wobbled back, slipping on the papers and falling flat on his ass. “Dammit.” Although he was annoyed, and laying flat on his back, he couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear with happiness, before another wave of soul crushing guilt consumed him. 

 

“Dammit.”

 

_ I know it's strange,  _

_ I don't know what he's thinking. _

_ But is it wrong, _

_ If I see him this weekend? _

 

_ I really hope I can get him alone. _

_ I just don't - don't want her to know. _

 

Emil spent the next several days avoiding Sara, Mila and Mickey. He hadn’t called to “just to chat”, or gone out of his way to spend time with his appropriately titled BFF outside of school and practice - he’d really just wanted to be alone. But now it was Saturday and tonight Emil was going to see Mickey on that stage, playing with his band. He didn’t care how weird Georgi was, or if their band sucked, he just cared about watching Mickey play his heart out and do something he loved, with his friends. 

 

Emil knew Sara and Mila would dress up, but he himself was a casual person and was just fine in his jeans and sneakers. He decided to wear his purple hoodie, remembering from way back in middle school that it was Mickey’s favorite color. But people change - what if he didn’t like purple anymore? What if he pointed it out and Emil blurted out something stupid, like “HAHA YEAH, THAT’S THE POINT. YOU GOT ME. I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU. LET ME KISS YOUR STUPID FACE, ALREADY.”? Emil shook the self sabotaging, unlikely scenario from his head and finished getting ready. 

 

He settled for his good jeans, more accurately, the only pair of jeans he had that fit properly or weren’t full of holes - he was a sloppy dresser, but not today. He laced up his canvas sneakers and looked over himself one more time. “Not too bad.” he mused to himself, but just as soon as he’d started to worry he didn’t look good enough, and what Mickey would think, there was honk from his driveway, accompanied by Mila’s distinct voice calling out to him. “Get in, loser! We’ve got a dumpster fire to watch burn.”

 

_ 'Cause he's such a dream. _

_ And you know what I mean, _

_ If you weren't related… _

 

The local Battle of the Bands was always a way bigger deal than it should be, but living in a small town, it’s just the kind of thing you look forward to. Pretty much everyone they went to school with was there in their own respective groups, if they weren’t on the stage. None of the bands were bad, but none of them were that great either, however Emil would sit through every minute of mediocre music on the planet for the last band playing. 

 

“Ladies and Gentleman! Last, but certainly not least: ‘Black-’” the announcer trailed off, and when he picked up, he finished it as a question, but with no lack in enthusiasm, even if he shook his head as he made his way off  stage. “Blacker than My Soul?” The audience was surprisingly pumped and their cheers echoed in the auditorium- Emil’s being no exception from their spot, front and center. “They must be better than last year.”, Mila exclaimed loudly, as to be heard by the other two over the loud roars of the crowd. 

 

All of the band members were wearing purple and black, decked out in rhinestones and Georgi, the lead singer, was sporting some atrocious makeup that only looked better when it started to run and smudge. Emil didn’t even pay attention to the song, he was too focused on Mickey’s every movement. The way his gelled hair still had some give when he swung his head, the way his skin looked almost bronze beneath the sweltering lights, and the way the then thin layer of sweat made him almost sparkle. His eyes were screwed shut  in concentration the entire time, his beautiful amethyst orbs hidden away from Emil’s pining gaze. Emil was so intent that he could even see the way Michele’s muscles shifted as he jammed out, far harder than Emil ever would have pictured, but he was digging it, regardless. 

 

Emil felt dread wash over him as he felt his cheeks flush and his grin grow wider, anyone who’d looked at him for more than a second could see the way he was looking at Mickey. It was a look of pure love, and the guilt settled deep, even though he couldn’t stop his own outward reaction, his stomach in knots but his eyes sparkling as they took in every inch of his best friend’s brother. It was so wrong, but he couldn’t help thinking if this was anyone else, he’d do his best to make him his own. 

 

Unbeknownst to Emil, his admiration was far from unnoticed, as the two girls beside him smiled, and whispered and giggled to each other. Sara and Mila had both gotten the hint around the time the crush was starting to form, but they were loving every minute of watching it in full bloom.

 

_ BFB! _

_ BFB! _

_ My best friend's brother, _

_ My best friend’s brother! _

 

When the show was over any attending adults, mostly parents, left the venue, and all the teens gathered in the parking lot of the auditorium, loitering to gossip, talk about the show, and make out with their dates while unsupervised. 

 

Georgi and Mikey made their way over to Sara’s car, trophy in hand, where the three of them had been waiting for them, with claps, and cheers as if they’d somehow ended world hunger. Mikey hugged Sara tight, giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. “Couldn’t do it without the best sister in the whole, wide world.” Georgi attempted to do the same with Mila, as a joke, but his cousin was not having it. “What does this look like? Figure skating. You want a kiss and cry, go find a sad, alley, hand job. You’re not getting anywhere close to my face with all that crap on your lips.” 

 

Everyone laughed - everyone but Emil, who was so intent on Mikey that the world around him was still, his ears ringing, his vision fixated and his eyes burning in a silent plea. Hey dumbass, every heard of blinking? Emil didn’t even notice the laughter had stopped and Sara nodded her head in Emil’s direction before looking up to her brother with encouraging eyes, a small giggle escaping her lips as he removed his arm from around her shoulders.

 

Emil snapped out of his trance when he realized those kissable lips right in front of his face. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and turned his gaze down slightly to make eye contact with other. “Uh-Hey Mickey.” Michele smiled and let out an amused chuckle, averting his gaze for a split second. “Hey.”

 

The two stood there silently for a moment, just taking in the other and looking for their words, it was as if there weren’t any other souls on the planet - but seriously...wait...where did Sara go? And Mila? And Georgi? Emil looked around frantically for the others once he noticed their absence and saw them across the parking lot talking to the rest of the band members. Sara gave a playful wave and a knowing grin, and Emil’s heart sank to the bottom of his stomach as an expression of sudden doom came over him. 

 

Michele laughed and Emil returned his gaze to the shorter male, his brows knitted in concern. “Uh-I-Um”, Emil stuttered on and on, sputtering and unable to form coherent sentences or even words. His face such a bright shade of red he was sure the heat would melt him from the inside out, but Michele didn’t seem angry, or upset, he seemed amused and...happy? Michele locked eyes with the taller teen and smiled genuinely. “You uh - You wanna go out some time?” Emil was in shock at the other’s words, it felt like his heart was breaking, but that would be the wrong reaction to have - he was so overwhelmed he had no idea how to answer and Michele continued. “Like, just the two of us.” Emil’s heart skipped a beat, but afterward felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. 

 

Emil’s smile was sheepish, but bright and ecstatic. He still couldn’t find words, but the last words out of Mickey’s mouth had helped him to relax, his rigid stance softening and his eyes on the verge of happy tears as he looked at the other with an endless amount of total adoration. Emil simply nodded, and it was an uncharacteristically shy gesture to be coming from Mr. Charisma, himself, but Michele didn’t much feel like pointing that out at a time like this. “Cool~” Mickey confirmed with a smile, to which Emil smiled back, and continued on with the nod that would apparently never end. 

 

“Let’s meet back up with the others, yeah?” Michele asked, offering his hand to the blonde. Emil tried to push back the ear-to-ear grin that threatened to play across his lips and looked down to the pavement. He reached out and took Michele’s hand, before shooting him a blissful smile - 

 

_ Yeah! _

  
  


_ My best friend's brother, _

_ Is the one for me. _

_ Yeah! _

_ A punk rock drummer, _

_ And he's 6 foot 3.  _

_ I don't want to, _

_ But I want to, _

_ 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind! _

_ Yeah! _

_ My best friend's brother, _

_ Is the one for me! _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - so this was meant to be like a High School AU, where they’re all the same age….it’s dumb and really OOC, but it made me happy, so I’m not sorry????  
> Also, I have the music taste of a 13 year-old girl, and that’s fine, I guess. 
> 
> Comments are love! ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ


End file.
